


[Podfic] it’s the pits

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Podfics in the Creek [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Whump, are we doing boyfriend?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: "Um, in other news, I recently discovered that I'm allergic to pitted fruits."Or, David has a reaction and handles it about as well as you'd think.(Podfic of blueink3’s fic, “it’s the pits”)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Series: Podfics in the Creek [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001496
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] it’s the pits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's the pits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348304) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



**Text:** [it’s the pits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348304)

 **Author:** [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3)

 **Reader:** [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin)

 **Cover Art:** [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin)

 **Length:** 31:43

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to blueink3 for permission to podfic this wonderful story. It’s long been a favourite of mine, and I am so excited to share it with you all!
> 
> I am still new to this podfic stuff, so I’d love any and all feedback. Please leave a kudos or a comment, if you’d like to let me know what you thought! And then come on over to Tumblr and say hi @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
